random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts 4D: Dream Drop Distance Drink E3 1894 Trailer
Yen Sid: And thus through Nomura-logic, the timeline continues to expand...even more confusing than the Legend of Zelda series. KINGDOM HEARTS Sora is talking to Yen Sid. Sora: So this "Dream Drop Distance Drink"...What is it? Yen Sid: This particular elixir ultimately changes a heart filled with darkness to a heart filled with pure light. This of course, changes the person's view of perspective on whatever horizon they choose to view at. Sora: What do you mean by, "horizon"? Yen Sid: You'll know soon enough. Sora is at Traverse Town speaking with Neku. Sora: Hey! Aren't you Neku? Neku Sakuraba? Neku: How do you know my name? Are you a stalker? Sora: Umm- No, no I'm not! Riku is at Twilight Town in the woods. Riku: That mansion in the distance... I have a feeling that something way more distorted than expected is happening in there. Hayner: Hey! Who are you? Riku: Wait a minute. Do you know a person named Sora? Kairi is at Radiant Garden, reminiscing about her childhood. Kairi: *sigh* I miss you, Grandmother. Scene cuts to the Realm of the Goddess with Kairi, Zelda, and Karane having a conversation. Kairi: O.M.G.! Kawaii!!! Karane: That remlit looks like such a cutie. What did you name him? Zelda: Well, my father and I agreed on the name Mia because we thought it was a cute name. Gaepora: *passes by* Yes, yes it was. Riku is seen talking with a Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad: Please! You've got to help Mario! Riku: Alright, alright. Now where's that Tanooki Tree you talked about earlier? Toad: Over there, to the far south! Sora is back at the Mysterious Tower. Sora: So there are nine keyholes to unlock which means nine worlds to save in the Realm of the Keyhole of Light. How do I get to these worlds? Yen Sid: Unfortunately, you cannot reach these worlds by using a Gummi Ship. But remember what I taught you in Dream Drop Distance? .....Dive. Montage of direct-feed gameplay is shown showing the Diving mechanic. Scene switches to 2nd Dimension, the Phineas and Ferb world. *Perry the Platypus is dueling with General Platyborg* Major Monogram: Let's go, Sora! Sora: Go where, Mr. Monogram? Major Monogram: OUTTA HERE!! Riku is in Kingdom of Corona, spying on Mother Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers. Mother Gothel: Do we have a deal? Stabbington Brothers: *notices Riku and points at him* Mother Gothel: Hey! Who are you?! After him!!! Riku: *runs away* Kairi is appears at Dive into the Heart, looking scared. ???: Don't be afraid. Step forward. The light is always there with you. Kairi: Uhh... *steps foward* *??? turns into Namine* Namine: Hello Kairi, remember me? Montage of direct-feed gameplay is shown again. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket appear at a deserted place. Jiminy: What is this place? Donald: It seems deserted. Goofy: This place gives me the creeps. Mickey: Guys, welcome to Wasteland. *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit passes by* Oswald: Hey! It's YOU!! Why?!?! Mickey: Hold on a minute, what do you mean? Sora walks into a theater in Traverse Town. Sora: The theater is empty... ???: SOMEONE! HELP ME!! Sora: *runs over to the scene* Wait. ARE YOU- Kermit: Yes, yes I am Kermit the Frog. Now will you help me, please? Riku sees a train in the distance filled with little children. Child #1: Isn't it a small world after all, am I right? Child #2: Hey mister! Did you know that that clock symbolizes happiness and laughter? Riku: (I must be in either a grown up's nightmare or a weird child's dream.) At the Realm of Darkness... Ansem the Wise: It's almost time, time for the first sunrise of this place. Aqua: You mean we'll be free? Continuing the cliffhanger on the previous trailer. Sora: CENTURIES?!?! Master Xehanort: All of these miserable deaths because of you. KINGDOM HEARTS 4D: Dream Drop Distance Drink Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts